1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to improved water resistant laminates that can be useful in end uses requiring a water tight membrane such as roof linings and linings for ponds, pits, tanks, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use laminates for making water resistant materials for use as pond liners and the like. For example, Alteepping et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,463 discloses a laminate suitable for use as a pond liner comprising a nonwoven polyolefin fabric having bonded thereto an ethylene butylacrylate copolymer, said copolymer comprising 10-25 weight percent butyl acrylate. The copolymer is forced partially into the nonwoven substrate.
Paeglis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,804 describes a waterproof membrane comprising an elastomeric sheet, optionally supported on a nonwoven or woven fabric, paper or metal foil, useful as a roof covering, pond, pit or aqueduct liner.
However, it would be desirable to improve the materials such as those described in the references above, particularly for properties such as tear resistance, flexibility, capillary resistance, and water tightness.